


Merry Christmas, Silvia Strange.

by rancheel



Series: the master of mystic art's daughter [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (yes i'm writing a thing about how silv and stephen get him), Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Past Sickness, and also bats!! i'm adding him in, be careful maybe idk, i kinda cried writing chap 3 so uh...., insight on how christmas is this year for the stranges nd wong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Christmas day in the Sanctum Sanctorum. Silvia gets a special gift that Stephen had to pass on for someone beyond the grave. Later in the day, they go to pay a visit to the grave of that someone on what would have been her 47th birthday.





	1. A Mixed Bag Of Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I really wanted to get something out for the holidays, and since I was in the mood to write some sad things, writing for Silvia and her storyline seemed appropriate. I'm sorry if anything is out of character, I've been up all night writing this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and happy holidays!

Stephen was cooking breakfast in the morning silence on Christmas morning as he did every year when Silvia quietly shuffled in, wiping the tears from her eyes as her head pounded, hearing the sizzle of turkey bacon in the kitchen’s pan.

“Hey,” She said quietly as she passed her father to get to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Stephen glanced at Silvia as he flipped the strips he had in the pan, letting out a low hum.

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

“I had the dream again.” Silvia shut the fridge as she moved over to a cabinet in the kitchen to grab the bottle of tylenol they kept on hand. Stephen frowned as he put down the fork he was using to flip the pieces of bacon with to look over at his daughter as she got on her tippy toes to grab the bottle.

“The one with mom?”

“ _No_ , the one with the Jersey Devil,” She sassed harshly once she finally got the bottle, pressing down as she unscrewed the lid, turning to be met with Stephen who just looked as bad as she did this morning. She let out a sigh as two little pills went into her open palm.

“Sorry.”

“Was it the funeral one or the hospital?” Stephen questioned gently as he moved to pick up the fork to get the bacon off the pan and onto the plate he had covered with paper towel as Silvia capped the tylenol bottle and knocked back the two pills before reaching for her water once the bottle was on the counter top.

“A new one, actually. It was obviously a nightmare, but y’know, in a hospital.” Silvia shrugged as she talked around the pills in her mouth before unscrewing her water bottle and taking a swig. Stephen let out a hum as he took the bacon off and piled it onto the awaiting plate with the other pieces.

“I’m sorry, Silv.”

“It’s okay. What was yours?”

Stephen shook his head as he drew in a deep breath, getting the last slice of turkey bacon on the small pile he made before turning his head to look at his daughter once again.

“It was the carnival one.” Silvia let out a small hiss, remembering the context of the dream before moving to lean against his right arm as she heard paws clacking against the hardwood floor towards the kitchen.

“I’m sorry, papa,” Silvia said gently, letting out a shaky sigh as she pressed her cheek into his shoulder, Stephen smiling slightly at the childhood nickname Silvia gave him resurfacing for a moment before pressing a kiss to her head, Bats finally getting to them both and brushing up against their ankles.

“It’ll be alright, we’ll get through it, sweetheart. Would you like to help me finish with breakfast?” Stephen asked gently as he felt Silvia’s hand move to cup his scruffy cheek, still  feeling the damp skin as she shook her head and removed her hand.

“Not particularly, I was going to refill Bats’ food bowl and stuff, maybe cuddle him as I try to watch some of _Wallander._ Y’know, that show with Loki’s _extremely_ attractive look-a-like?” She dramatically slurred against the fabric of Stephen’s shirt, Bats gently laying on both his and Silvia’s feet. Stephen let out a quiet laugh to the show she was putting on.

“You’re gonna watch it without me?” He teased gently, feeling the weight of their previous conversation starting to leave. Silvia scoffed quietly, standing up straight to look down at Bats who was happily wagging his tail as he laid completely still.

“Can you blame me? That Tom Hiddleston guy can’t be kept waiting,” Silvia teased as she wiggled her toes that were under Bats slightly, smiling wide at the dog as he looked up at her with his big brown eyes.

“Yeah? Well, that _Tom Hiddleston guy_ isn’t making you breakfast-”

“Maybe one day he will be!” Silvia joked as she gently kneeled down to start rubbing Bats’ back. Stephen chuckled and shook his head, trying not to move as Bats started to pant happily.

“Silvia, he’s about _twenty-_ ”

“Nineteen!”

“Right, sorry, _nineteen_ years older than you. I think you have more of a chance with Peter than _Loki’s look-a-like_.” Silvia let out a huff as Bats let out a quiet grumble in satisfaction as he rolled over to present Silvia his belly.

Silvia happily rubbed on Bats belly as she looked up at her father.

“I know that, but I’m allowed a happy dream, father of mine. You’re like this about.. what’s her face?” Stephen let his jaw drop and looked down at Silvia as he placed the fork he was holding onto the counter finally.

“Don’t compare my fondness to Keira Knightley’s work to yours with Tom Hiddleston’s! I don’t consume every movie she was in all in a _single night_ ,” Stephen said, watching as Silvia smirked, carefully moving to scoop up Bats.

“You said you did _once_ , so I mean..”

“Alright, young lady. Go fill up Bats food bowl, I’ll be sure to give Tom Hiddleston a call for you, so _he_ can finish the cooking,” Stephen huffed dramatically now, starting to move to the fridge for the eggs.

Silvia finally stood up, holding Bats with his stomach facing up, holding back a laugh as she watched her father move to open the fridge’s door.

“Tell Stark to do it, I’m more than sure he could get us to meet _both_ our crushes,” Silvia teased quickly before starting to coo and gently bounce Bats around as she made her way to the pantry where the dog food resided. Stephen just grumbled as he shut the fridge door with his elbow, trying not to smile as he held the carton of eggs.

 

* * *

 

Eventually Wong woke up for the day and the three of them enjoyed breakfast with the occasional talk of the events they planned to do for the day after opening presents.

Wong planned to visit Kamar-Taj to say hello to a few of his students and return some books he’d “borrowed” from the library. Stephen strongly assumed it was for the new librarian, but Wong didn’t let him get a word out before quickly getting up to rinse his clean plate.

Silvia laughed before she quickly followed Wong up, Stephen looking down at Bats, who sat expectantly at Stephen’s feet.

“Seems like you’re the only one who likes me today, buddy,” He mumbled playfully, moving a hand down to rub between his ears just how he liked it, a grin coming onto his face as he felt Bats tongue lick at his wrist.

“Are we gonna open the presents we got for each other after you’re _done_ pandering to our dog?” Silvia questioned over the sound of running water, Wong making a huffing sound as he cleaned off Silvia’s plate she’d left on the counter.

“Maybe,” Stephen retaliated with a small smile staying on his lips as he rose up from the table, finishing the bit of eggs on his plate quickly before shooing Wong from the sink.

“I’m taking your maybe as a yes,” Silvia said, glaring playfully at her father at the sink before turning around and seeing Wong staring down at Bats.

“Are.. Are you good, Wong?” Silvia questioned gently, trying not to sound too amused as Wong kept staring back at Bats who started panting happily and wagging his tail.

“I’m fine,” He stated, watching as the dog trotted up to Wong’s slipper covered feet before sitting in front of them.

“Are you sure? Bats probably just wants a pet from you.” Wong let out a low hum and quickly bent down to gently pat Bats head before heading away from the kitchen and to the foyer where they’d placed the Christmas tree this year. Bats looked like he had a smile on his face before moving over to Silvia to nudge up against her ankles again.

“Alright bubba, we’ll head to the tree in a second.” Silvia nudged the side of Bats’ tummy gently with her sock clad toes before moving to lean against the counter to look at her father.

“Did you get me anything that will make me cry this year?”

“You’ll have to get to the foyer to find out, Silvia.”

“That’s lame!” She exclaimed playfully, pushing herself off the counter before starting to walk the way Wong went, calling for Bats as she passed the dining table.

“Lame?!” Stephen questioned dramatically as he finished with the plates and such, watching Bats slowly trail behind Silvia carefully when Stephen turned around, drying his hands with a hand towel.

Stephen sighed fondly when he finally saw Bats disappear behind Silvia before he decided to go and join his little family near the tree.

“All I’m saying is that this is an extremely large box, so whichever one of you went over the agreed budget is going to get smacked,” Silvia reasoned casually as she sat on the floor, Bats happily sitting in her lap as Wong just laughed at her statement, Stephen finally joining them.

“What if Bats got you that gift?” Stephen questioned genuinely, letting out a laugh as she tried to swat at his legs as he walked by.

“Then Bats also knows the rules! No gifts over a hundred.”

“Wow, so you wouldn’t accept your dog’s love and affection in a paw crafted gift, _interesting_.” Stephen quickly dodged another swat before making it to their small tree, seeing a few presents neatly wrapped.

“Who’s gonna go first?”


	2. The Sad Present

“Wong, do you even know how to use an iPod?” Silvia asked as Wong unwrapped his last gift which was an iTunes gift card that had her father’s messy writing on the back with a cute little message about how they’re best friends. 

“Silvia, how.. _outdated_ do you think my methods are?”

“This coming from the man who has _rupees_ as a currency,” Silvia huffed with a smile, running a hand through Bats fur as Stephen let out a fond chuckle.

“He knows how to use an iPod, Silvia. He uses it for Beyoncé and stuff.”

“Ooh, Bey? I pinned you as a P!nk kinda guy,” Silvia claimed, Wong just looking extremely confused. Silvia just shook her head with a grin, waving off Wong’s next possible question, “don’t you worry about it, Wong. Merry Christmas.”

Wong smiled slightly and nodded her way before Stephen went to move to the tree once more, gently tugging out all of Silvia’s gifts. There was the big box she complained about earlier, and two other smaller wrapped gifts.

“Should I be shocked what’s in the big box?” Silvia questioned as she carefully moved Bats from her lap, hearing him whimper for a moment as she got onto her knees to go to the big box.

“Well, it’s from both Wong and I,” Stephen said, shrugging as he went to sit back next to his small pile of gifts.

“So I should be _worried_ , not shocked, gotcha.” Silvia grunted as she tugged at the pretty red wrapping paper around the box, grimacing when she was met with a plain box. She squinted in Wong and Stephen’s general direction before opening the box fairly quickly before being met with another plain box.

Silvia sat back on her heels, seeing Bats move to sniff at the box as she stared at the present.

“You did not.”

“We did. There should be one more box you have to open to get to something,” Stephen said, his tone smug as Wong had a small smirk on his face.

“You guys are jerks. _Nice_ jerks,” Silvia groaned before standing back on her knees to pull the smaller box out of the bigger box, picking at the tape carefully before ripping it off and throwing the flaps open to see a pair of headphones.

“What?! No way!” She exclaimed, reading over the text on the box, Stephen and Wong discretely high-fiving each other before Stephen cleared his throat.

“We got you those so when we sleep you won’t have to use your speaker.”

“Now maybe we can actually stay asleep,” Wong quickly added, a small chuckle coming from Stephen. Silvia smiled fondly over at the two and nodded.

“Thank you, guys.”

“No need to thank us, honestly, sweetheart.”

“Thank us by using them- _ouch_!” Wong huffed as he rubbed his side, Stephen having elbowed him.

“Ignoring that comment!” Silvia playfully sang out, tilting the big box on its side for Bats to walk in it and sniff it out.

“Which one are we wanting me to open next? Wong’s or yours, dad?”

“Oh, uh,” Stephen started carefully as he automatically reached for Wong’s individual gift for her. “Wong’s then mine.”

Silvia took it from Stephen’s hand, sending him a reassuring smile before turning to face Wong, playfully shaking it around.

“So, there’s nothin’ inside of here,” Silvia observed, feeling some of the curves before admiring the packaging.

“Christ, Wong. You’re _crazy good_ at wrapping.”

Wong just let out a pleased grunt before Silvia finally picked at the small pieces of tape holding it together before it revealed a small leather bound journal.

“Aw, neat. You got me another journal! How’d you know I was almost out of space in my other one?”

“I saw you writing in it the other evening in the library when you were taking notes from a book on Astral Projection,” Wong noted simply. Silvia patted the cover of the journal before placing it on top of her headphones.

“Thank you, Mr. Rupees.” Wong just rolled his eyes before Stephen reached for her last gift that was from him.

“Alright, pops, what’d you do this year? A small flip book?” Silvia asked fondly before she noticed his hand was shaking a bit more than usual.

“You okay? You’re extra shaky all of a sudden,” She said as her faced scrunched up in concern, carefully taking the small package from his hand. Stephen seemed to force a smile before nodding.

“I’m okay, Silv. Just go ahead and open it.”

Silvia eyed her father for a moment as she let her hands feel around the small square.

“If you’re sure, dad.” Silvia moved to shake it, hearing slight shifting before she decided to tug on one of the pointy corners of the wrapping paper only to be met with a small black necklace box that had her name elegantly carved into the lid.

She let out a small hum and ran her fingers over the engraving on the rough lid, smiling as the silver paint in the grooves shined before she slowly moved to open it, seeing a small folded sheet of paper on top of what was looking like a necklace.

“Wow, you really went sentimental, huh?” Silvia questioned, letting out a small laugh before she placed the necklace box down, picking up the folded sheet of paper and feeling how reinforced it was.

“Is there a picture in here?” She asked herself as she slowly started to unfold it, catching the picture before it fell face first onto the ground. Silvia flipped it around in her hand to see what looked like a polaroid shot of her, Stephen and her mother, Clarissa, in her old hospital room in Metro-General when she was hospitalized for her breathing problems when she was young.

She looked about four in the photo. Silvia felt her throat go dry and carefully placed the photo on top of the necklace, quickly tearing her eyes from it to look at the letter.

The handwriting was way different from Stephen’s, she knew that for sure. It wasn’t too big or too small, it was just in the middle. It was kinda like her own handwriting, neat and tight. Except Silvia couldn’t write that good when she was four.

“I-Is this..” Silvia started, clearing her throat to look up at Stephen with glassy eyes, noticing that Wong had already left the room, only the faint breathing from Bats from the big box near them was heard.

“Yeah.. It’s your mother’s handwriting.. She uh,” Stephen paused, clearing his own throat before squeezing his eyes shut. “She wrote it before she had died. It should be dated July sixteenth, two-thousand-”

“And four, yeah. Yeah, I remember..”

“If you’d like, you could read it aloud. I haven’t r-read it, I only got your name engraved on the box a few weeks ago.” Stephen was starting to fidget slightly now, Silvia starting to sit back on her heels as she skimmed quickly over the words her mother wrote after blinking a bunch to get the tears to go away.

“She used to call me.. honeybear?” Silvia questioned gently as she finally made her way back to the top of the letter, seeing it addressed to her before it started with a " _dear honeybear."_

Stephen smiled slightly as he started to shift up onto his knees, nodding.

“She called you honeybear, yeah.”

“That’s so..  _cute_ ,” Silvia squeaked out, hearing Stephen shuffle before moving to carefully sit next to her.

“Your mother was definitely one for those kinds of nicknames.”

“Did she come up with sunshine then, since you only call me that whenever I’m.. hurt, or whatever?”

“No, actually. I came up with that one the first time I held you in my arms after you were born,” Stephen explained, his smile widening slowly as Silvia leaned into his side quickly, already reading through the first paragraph of the letter, letting out a small laugh.

“What?” Stephen questioned, leaning to try and read it, Silvia only pressing the letter into her chest dramatically, letting out a small sniffle.

“She said, and I quote,” Silvia started before holding the paper up to her eyes, _“I swear, your father has been restless and refuses to leave me alone for even a second. I had to go to the cafeteria with Miss Ruth (your super nice nurse who is really sweet, I really hope you treat her nicely) just to be able to write this out. He better have given this to you on whatever age we agreed on, or I swear, I will haunt him forever.”_ Christ,” Silvia said, clearing her throat again as she felt her eyes sting with tears once more, a small laugh coming out after a moment. Stephen let out a small snort.

“I remember that day. Ruth had to hunt me down and distract me before I found your mother _myself_.”

“Did you guys agree on eighteen to be the age to give this to me?” Silvia questioned, turning her head up to look at Stephen, seeing his face already turning a little red like it usually does when he starts to cry.

“We had actually agreed on sixteen, but I was in Kamar-Taj, you and I were making up, so I made the executive decision to give it to you when you were on better terms with me.”

“Smart man, but mom’s probably thinking that you’re an idiot, _especially_ for pulling that whole _“spend every last drop of my money to fix my hands”_ bullshit,” Silvia stated suddenly, Stephen tensing up a bit.

“I did have some.. _interesting_ dreams involving her yelling at me, now that I think about it,” Stephen responded quietly, letting out a small sigh.

Silvia smirked a little and nodded as she turned her head back to the letter, moving onto the second paragraph.

The second paragraph is what was getting her to choke up. That paragraph talked about how much Clarissa loved Silvia, and how she was the best thing she’d ever created and helped in raising. She said that she was so proud for Silvia getting through her breathing treatments she had to get back in that time, and briefly talked about little things that were apparently happening around her as she was writing the letter, and what the necklace was about.

Silvia didn’t really realize she was crying until she felt Stephen’s hands on her cheeks, turning her head so her face was looking at his own while he wiped the tears away so they wouldn’t damage the letter. She didn’t mean to start crying, but she couldn’t help it that she was finishing off reading her dead mother’s letter to her.

Soon enough, Silvia had calmed down to sniffles and could breathe normally enough to talk.

“Did you retain any of what was written or is it all just.. jumbled?” Stephen asked softly, his eyes looking as if he cried while he read over her shoulder. Silvia just nodded slightly, taking a deep breath.

“J-Jumbled..”

“Do you need to calm down a little more before I explain what it is?” Stephen questioned again, catching another tear that was rolling down Silvia’s equally red face. She shook her head.

“You c-can explain, dad.”

“Alright, sweetheart.” Stephen carefully removed the letter from Silvia’s hands and placed it on the floor before placing the polaroid on top of the letter, grabbing the necklace box and holding it up.

“Your mother used to wear this all the time. A-And when I say all the time, I mean _all the time_ ,” Stephen playfully stressed before hearing a weak giggle from Silvia, looking up at her.

“The only time she took it off was whenever she was going to do anything involving water, she was _that_ serious. When you were a baby, before you had gotten this.. _inf_ _ection_ , whenever she held you, you always held onto it and played with it. She knew one day she was going to give it to you, and, well. I’m just here to be sure her necklace fell into the right hands.”

Silvia slowly took in the information, smiling sadly as she looked down at the necklace in the box, quickly moving her hands up to wipe at her eyes, blinking a bit before observing the necklace a bit closer.

It was a deep blue colored ball, attached to what looked like a simple silver chain.

“Is that an actual-”

“It’s an actual stone, yes. _Lapis Lazuli_ , one of your mother’s favorite. Her father had bought this for her when she was visiting for a Christmas in college, and she loved it _so_ much. That’s probably why she wanted to pass it down to you,” Stephen mused gently as Silvia went to hold the box, getting even closer to look at the actual chain detailing.

“It looks like it has diamonds in it too, in the chain.”

“Maybe, your mother’s father was a little on the rich side, I tried reaching out to him after your mother’s funeral and he never really bothered to connect back with us.” Silvia hummed and shrugged, tilting her wrist to see the slight shimmer in the stone.

“Sucks for him then, huh? We turned out pretty.. _decent._ ” Silvia sniffled and broke out into a small smile before Stephen gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“You’re right. It really does suck for him.”

Stephen pressed a kiss to Silvia’s forehead gently as she moved a hand to pick up the necklace from the box.


	3. Mrs. Clarissa Michelle Henderson-Strange

Silvia grunted as she finally got up from her bed, finishing her tenth read through of her mother’s letter. She felt like she needed to reread everything that her mother had written, and she really wanted to hate her father for getting her another emotional gift, but really, she can’t. She  _couldn't._

She found herself constantly toying with her mother’s necklace as she wore it. Just holding it and rolling it between her fingers idly as she figured out what clothes she should wear on the walk to the cemetery.

She eventually went with a thick hoodie and some dark colored jeans, and was in the middle of pulling her ankle boots when Stephen had knocked gently before entering her room, leaving the door cracked as Bats decided to walk in behind him.

“You almost ready to go?” He asked quietly, adjusting his beanie on his head as he watched Silvia tighten her boot laces.

“Yeah, just gotta tie my shoes and we can get a move on. Is it snowing?”

“No, but it’s really cold, I wouldn’t want to risk taking Bats. He deserves an off day,” Stephen spoke casually, moving his hands into his jacket pockets.

Silvia just nodded as she quickly tied her shoes up tight to ensure that they wouldn’t be slipping off anytime soon before slowly standing up, taking in a deep breath and looking up at her father.

“Ready?” He questioned softly, a small smile moving onto his face as Silvia quickly bent down to give Bats a few pats goodbye.

“As I’m gonna get,” Silvia replied, gesturing for Stephen to leave the room first. He turned around and went out the same way he came in, Silvia waiting for Bats to exit her room before she shut the door behind her.

Stephen and Silvia walked through the halls of the Sanctum to get to the foyer, Bats paws hitting against the hardwood like they usually did.

“Alright, Bats. We’re gonna be gone for a bit, Wong should be back eventually. Don’t throw any parties without us,” Stephen said sternly as he kneeled down to cup his head before rubbing the sides and pressing a kiss in between his ears. Silvia smiled.

“Yeah, bubba. Don’t do anything we _wouldn’t_ do. I moved your bed, food bowl, and water bowl out near the tree until we get back so you don’t stay stuck in one area. Hopefully you remember where your potty is, I didn't move that.”

Bats let out a small, soft bark as if he was actually replying to the pair before Silvia moved closer to the front door.

“Love you too, bud. We’ll be back!” Stephen said through a grunt as he stood up suddenly, moving over to where Silvia was as she opened the door, making sure to watch Bats so he didn’t try to leave with them before she also stepped outside with her father shutting the door with a slightly loud slam before wrapping her arm with his.

“Shall we make the cold trek to the subway, my lady?” Stephen teased with a small smile with his obviously fake accent he just came up with, keeping the smile on Silvia’s lips as they started to head towards the local subway station, the sun just starting to get really bright before setting for the day.

“Yes indeed, Jives, we shall,” Silvia joked back before Stephen sent her a grin, the both of them falling in to an even pace along the barren sidewalks.

 

* * *

 

Silvia and Stephen had navigated their way to the cemetery her mother was buried at fairly quick this year. They both felt a little better knowing that.

Stephen was navigating through the headstones to find Clarissa’s as he practically dragged Silvia through the small walk ways due to her mind just racing.

She should have gotten flowers on the way. She really should have. She usually had some ready, but this year she’d been so unprepared. Especially after the letter her mother wrote her all those years ago? She wished Clarissa was alive so she could give her a _hug_.

“Silv?”

Silvia was quick to snap out of her little thought fog cloud when Stephen shook her gently. “Huh, what?”

“We’re here,” Stephen said gently, moving his head to point at the headstone they were standing in front of before turning to stand facing the stone. Silvia moved her gaze to the gray faded stone.

 _Clarissa Michelle Henderson-Strange._ That’s what the neat carving in stone said. _December 25th, 1971 - July 17th, 2004. Loving Mother, Wife, and Daughter. We love and miss you everyday._

Silvia had seen the stone almost every month of every year, and yet seeing it in person just.. baffles her. There were a few small drawings that she wanted to keep on it when she was a child, " _so mama could see it,"_  and so she and Stephen taped a few of her decent childhood drawings onto it. There was even a lipstick kiss on the actual stone that she remembered putting there the last time she’d visited alone a month or two ago.

“She would have been forty-seven,” Stephen said softly as he kept his hands in his pockets, looking over all the little things that had been added over the amount of times they’ve visited.

“Really? Silvia asked gently, a little shocked that time has gone by _that fast_ for both her mother and father.

“Really.”

“So that makes you.. forty-six? She was _older_ than you?”

“Only by a year, Silv, can you blame me? You saw the photo-”

“Okay, _ew_ , dad.” Silvia shuffled a little closer to Clarissa’s grave, moving to sit down on the cold grass as Stephen let out a small chuckle.

“Sorry, sorry. Do you want to talk to her, y’know... alone?”

Silvia stared at the fading lipstick kiss before nodding.

“Yes, please, if that’s okay with you?” She asked, turning her head up to look at Stephen. He nodded and carefully bent to press a kiss to her head.

“Of course. I’m gonna try and not disturb everyone else.” Silvia snorted and watched him walk slowly down the dirt path they were on. Silvia took a deep breath once she knew he was out of earshot.

“Uh.. Hey, mom. I finally uhm, read your letter,” Silvia started slowly, looking down at her clasped hands, her fingers already playing with Clarissa’s wedding ring on her right ring finger.

“I’m also wearing the necklace you’ve been waiting for me to get from dad,” She added quickly, moving her hands to pull it from under the warmth of the hem of her hoodie.

“I don’t really think I’m gonna take it off, no matter the circumstance. I think it may be _real_ diamond in the chain, but dad said grandpa never really contacted us after.. you know.”

Silvia sighed and tried to make herself say what she wanted to say, only going to open her mouth and then shut it.

“W-We uh.. We got a dog. His name is Bats, and he’s a Basset Hound. I made the joke that he’s a good _Basset_ to the team and dad _loved_ it. Wong, not so much.. Anyways, I’ll stop trying to dodge what I’m trying to really say. Uh.” Silvia cleared her throat and shifted a bit on the ground as she fixed some of the tape on her old drawing.

“I’m so thankful that I have you a-as a mother, y’know? The letter you wrote me is something I.. I didn’t know I needed. Ever since I read your words _“I’m proud of you,”_ I haven’t really stopped.. Thinking about it? I may have forgotten what your voice sounds like, but it felt like in that letter I.. I remembered.” Silvia stopped herself to let a few tears fall as she gently pressed the sleeves of her hoodie into her eyes so she didn’t start to sob, taking deep breaths to keep control.

“One of these days, I’m gonna bring Bats and a few snacks, and I’ll update you on more,” Silvia said, letting out a small laugh as she kept wiping at her eyes with her sleeves, no longer pressing the fabric into them.

“But I really wanted to tell you that I’m thankful for the polaroid, the letter, the necklace.. Just, everything that you’ve ever done for me, I haven’t gotten to actually say that to you since I was like, _four_ , but I mean it _just as much_ as I did then.” Silvia sniffled as she pulled her legs to her chest, smiling as she rested her head on her knees.

“Dad really misses you, but that’s really nothing new. I got him hooked on turkey bacon.” Silvia listed a few more things while she waited for Stephen to return from his walk.

“I think I’m gonna try and go find dad before the cemetery closes so he can have his talk with you, okay? I love you, mama,” Silvia mumbled before she lifted a hand and pressed a kiss onto her finger tips before pressing them onto the fading lipstick stain, smiling to herself.

Eventually after sitting for a few moments longer, she slowly worked herself to get up off the ground, wiping the grass and such off of the back of her jeans as she sniffled once more, feeling tears welling up in her eyes again.

Silvia let out a faint groan and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes gently to try and get herself to stop crying when she heard footsteps making their way back to her. She took a quick peek, seeing her father’s black beanie before she pressed her hands back to her eyes.

“Silv, you good?” He questioned gently, noticing the red color her face was again.

“Yeah, I’m fine, trying to save the happy crying for home so I can cuddle my dog while doing it,” She responded casually, hearing Stephen chuckle as a hand went up to gently toss her hair on her head.

“Okay, kiddo. Let me have some alone time with your mom for a minute and maybe we can go and see if a coffee place or something is open on the way back home.” Silvia moved her hands from her eyes into her hoodie’s pocket and nodded, gently nudging into his arm as a kind of pat before she did what he did, walk off down the path a bit.

Silvia really did feel better after her brief talk with her mom, and she knew that this Christmas felt a lot lighter than the last.


End file.
